


Steal My Heart

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Lowkey Family Feels, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Not Underage, Soft Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: He had been on his way to campus, already running late for his lecture, when he saw a little girl who wasn’t paying attention. Time seemed to slow as he watched the girl walk into the street where a distracted driver was hurtling through the street. No one was with her, why wasn’t anyone paying attention? He yelled to get her attention and his body was moving on its own. He reached her with no time to spare. He jumped to tackle her and moved his body so that he took the majority of the fall.(Peter saves Morgan's life. Tony repays him by taking him to dinner and after that, they can't get enough of each other.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 612





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer than I planned for it to be but here we are. This all started with the following prompt. 
> 
> 'You live in a city where crime runs rampant. One day, you save a young boy's life, not knowing that he is the crime lord's son, and you have just joined the no-harm list.'
> 
> I obviously took liberties with the prompt and changed it to fit the MCU. 
> 
> Quick note, Pepper is not Morgan's mom in this. It doesn't say who her mom is mainly because it's not important and I'm lazy. 
> 
> Quick thanks to my friends who have had to deal with me pestering them about proofreading and for just generally putting up with me. Any and all spelling/grammatical mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Now onto the story! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crime was part of living in a city, especially a big one, such as New York. Peter Parker had learned to more or less keep his head down and don’t look too long at suspicion activities. He had lost his parents to a home burglary and then later his uncle to a mugging gone wrong. He helped people when he could like trying to stop bullies at school and he had gotten into more than one fistfight in back allies but he had learned to never bring nothing to a knife fight. He had saved a woman from a wannabe rapist but had gotten stabbed for his rescue. That had been the night he promised May that he wouldn’t go looking for fights. 

He had been on his way to campus, already running late for his lecture, when he saw a little girl who wasn’t paying attention. Time seemed to slow as he watched the girl walk into the street where a distracted driver was hurtling through the street. No one was with her, why wasn’t anyone paying attention? He yelled to get her attention and his body was moving on its own. He reached her with no time to spare. He jumped to tackle her and moved his body so that he took the majority of the fall. 

The car flew past them before they had even hit the ground but was skidding to a stop soon after. Peter was checking on the girl, ignoring his own throbbing shoulder and bleeding hip, to make sure that he had actually angled them correctly so she wasn’t hurt. She seemed upset, which was understandable, but her worst injury seemed to be a slightly scratched palm. The driver, a man in his mid to late twenties, got out of his car and started yelling at Peter and the girl. 

"What were you doing out in the road? If I had hit you it would have been your own damn fault," he yelled. 

"What is wrong with you? You should be in jail," Peter said forcefully as he got himself and the girl off the ground, still ignoring his own injuries. The driver cursed under his breath and then got back in his car. 

Peter discretely took a picture of the license plate while guiding the girl out of the street. No one had rushed to see if the girl was okay, hell, no one even seemed to care about her. He walked her to a small diner not far from where they were. He didn’t have much money on him, meaning he had enough to be able to ride the subway home after lectures and maybe get lunch, but instead he got the girl food. 

"What’s your name," he asked lightly as they waited for her food to get there. She had wanted a burger and fries, Peter ordered extra fries so he would be able to have some. He noted that the girl had chocolate brown hair and eyes and that she was probably four or five. 

"Morgan," she said simply. 

"My name’s Peter. Were you with someone today, Morgan?"

"I was with someone who was supposed to watch me but he didn’t pay attention so I left him." 

"Do you know your mom or dad's phone number," he lightly asked. She nodded and her food was delivered. "Can you put their number in before you eat? I’m sure they’re probably worried about you."

He handed his phone to the girl and she quickly typed in the number so she could start eating her cheeseburger. The phone rang twice before it was answered. "You have one minute. Who is this, how did you get this number, and what do you want?"

"Um, my name is Peter, Peter Parker. There was an accident a little while ago and your daughter was almost hurt. Whoever was meant to be watching her apparently wasn’t watching her. She’s safe now. We’re at a small diner and she’s eating. I just thought that her parents should know so someone can pick her up. I can stay with her until someone can meet us,” Peter explained quickly. 

There was a sharp intake of air on the other end of the phone. “Can I talk to her,” Morgan’s father asked but it didn’t sound like a question. 

Without saying anything Peter handed his phone to the girl. “I’m okay, Daddy. Peter saved me and he even bought me a cheeseburger,” Morgan said happily. She paused as her father asked her a question. “Jerry wasn’t paying attention. Last time I saw him was in the park; I don’t know where I am now.”

“We’re in Rip’s Malt Shop. It’s not far from the NYU campus, it’s on Greenwich Avenue,” Peter said and Morgan repeated the information. 

Morgan handed the phone back to Peter before going back to her food. “I’ll be there half an hour,” Morgan’s dad said and then hung up. 

“Guess I’m missing today’s lectures,” Peter sighed under his breath and stole a fry. He didn’t need to go to his lectures, he knew the material by heart and possibly could have already graduated but he had needed to talk to one of his professors. He started writing the email in his head while he carried on a conversation with Morgan. 

Peter asked about her likes, dislikes, family, and other things. Morgan was a bright girl and she was happy to tell Peter anything. She told him that it was just her and her daddy, along with some uncles and aunts that she listed off. He listened as she told him a tale about a scary monster her daddy had killed and smiled. 

Thirty minutes later a large, black car pulled up and a man got out of the back seat. He was very handsome, Peter thought. Morgan apparently got her looks from her father because he had the same eyes and hair, though his hair was a little darker. He was wearing a suit that probably cost more than Peter's rent did for the entire year. He slid into the booth with Morgan, who quickly climbed into his lap, and introduced himself as Tony Stark. Peter thought that he might have heard that name before but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Mr. Parker,” Tony asked. 

“Peter is good,” Peter said lightly. 

“So what happened?"

Peter explained everything, even mentioned the picture of the license and how he planned on contacting the police, but he made sure to say that Morgan was okay and leave out the part about having dried blood on his hip. 

"Are you okay? It sounds like you took a hard fall," Tony said as his dark brown eyes assessed Peter. 

"Uh, I kind of barked up my hip and shoulder but I heal quickly so I'm okay," Peter assured him. 

Tony nodded. Morgan had finished her food and was starting to doze off in her father's lap. "I’ll be blunt with you, Peter. You’re attractive, don’t act surprised, it’s true. As a thank you, let me take you out to dinner."

The blush that showed up on Peter's cheeks was very cute. Tony was looking forward to making the boy blush as he took him apart. “I, um, I would like that.” 

Tony smirked at Peter’s shyness. “Well, we can make plans at a later time. I should get her home. She’s apparently had a long day.” Peter agreed and walked out of the dinner with them. Tony opened the car door, the car hadn’t moved even though it was in a no-parking zone, while he balanced Morgan on his hip. Almost as an afterthought, he said, “don’t forget to send the picture of the license plate so I can follow up on it. And here, for buying Morgan lunch.” Tony then proceeded to hand Peter a fifty dollar bill as he also got in the car. 

Later that night, after Morgan was tucked into bed and with Barnes, Tony took care of business. He had been able to track down the foolish drive that had almost killed his daughter and his revenge would be painful and long. The driver was in his early thirties and came from a spoiled family. He would have never had to work a day in his life but he had made a mistake that could not be taken back. Natasha was with him, she would help him dispose of whatever body was left. 

Tony finally put the man out of his misery and killed him in the early hours of the morning. Jerry, the one who should have been watching Morgan today, was in the wind; knowing that if Tony got his hands on him he would end up much like the man who had almost hit Morgan. When Tony got back to his penthouse he found Bucky in the kitchen. “Head home to your artist. I can take it for the rest of the night,” he told him. 

Bucky was part of Tony’s inner circle. He trusted him with his life and, more importantly, his daughter’s life. Tony wasn’t big on trust, especially after Stane tried to betray him, so his inner circle was smaller than most. It consisted of Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Happy Hogan, Natasha Romanov, James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts, and Clint Barton. Each one had proven their loyalty to him and had shown that they were willing to do what was necessary. They were the closest thing to family that he had other than Morgan. They were family and as so they took care of each other. 

Not all in his inner circle was part of the mob. Steve, Bucky’s soon-to-be husband, wasn’t involved in the seaming criminal underbelly of New York at all; in fact, he was an artist and Tony had helped him and Bucky pay for art school. Stephen Strange was a well-respected doctor. Tony had done a favor for him and now he patched him or his crew up when things went south and they needed actual medical assistance (he also took care of Morgan when she was sick). Bucky and Happy were bodyguards, they made sure that Morgan and he were safe when in public and when tensions heated up between the Stark family and other families. Bruce was a scientist who happened to be married to Natasha. 

Natasha, Clint, and Rhodey were his go-to specialists. If he had a hit that he didn’t want to personally handle or if he needed to send a message he sent one of them. Pepper made sure that none of them were slammed in jail. While it was Tony who provided the money it was Pepper who made sure that the necessary people were paid to turn a blind eye. 

Tony currently had Rhodey out searching for Jerry and then Tony would take care of the spineless man himself. People knew that if anyone dared to attempt to hurt his daughter they would pay the ultimate price and would be dealt with by Tony himself. 

After Tony had washed the blood off of himself and had gotten dressed for bed he slipped under his comforter. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text from one Peter Parker. They had made plans to go out to dinner on Saturday night and now it seemed that Peter just wanted to talk. Normally Tony would ignore the text and go to sleep but Peter wasn’t exactly normal. They talked until Peter said that he needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by in a haze for Tony. He had meetings from sun up to sun down. Jerry had been found the day after the incident and Tony had done what he said he would. He strung out Jerry’s pain for over forty-eight hours until he had no fight left in him anymore. Saturday had arrived without Tony noticing it. Tony had Steve and Bucky watching Morgan, Tony was pretty sure they would look into adoption or surrogacy but he hadn’t asked, at their apartment.

Ever one to make a show of something, Tony had Happy pull up to Peter’s apartment building in one of his best cars. He got out and buzzed. Peter met Tony down on the street. Tony had said that they were going somewhere nice so Peter had dressed up as much as he could but he still felt underdressed next to Tony. Peter was in his best dress pants, that were a little snug since he had gotten them back in his senior year of high school, and a nice dress shirt that he had worn once to a wedding. Tony, on the other hand, was dressed to the nines in a suit which was once again probably more than Peter’s rent for a year.

They went to a restaurant that Peter couldn’t pronounce the name of and when he asked Tony the older man had told him it was Italian. If the name of the restaurant wasn’t a give away with how expensive the place was the menu was. It was the kind of restaurant that knew it catered to the filthy rich because they didn’t even put prices on the menu, much to Peter’s anxiety. If he didn’t eat for the next two days he could possibly get something he thought to himself.

“So, uh, how much is most of this stuff,” he asked after a few minutes of looking.

Tony looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. “Peter, you aren’t paying tonight. This is a date that I asked you on and I owe you so much more than a nice dinner. You are the reason Morgan is alive. Get whatever you want and don’t worry about cost,” Tony said sincerely. Even with the reassurance, Peter didn’t order anything that he thought might be too expensive. “Red or white,” Tony asked as they waited for the waitress to come to take their order.

“What,” Peter asked, not quite understanding.

“Wine, which do you prefer,” Tony asked but continued when Peter didn’t answer. “You are old enough to drink, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m twenty-four, it’s just that most of the stuff I’ve had to drink is stuff from frat parties or drinks that people buy me in bars. I’m kind of on a tight budget because of school,” Peter explained.

“Ah,” was all Tony said. He ended up ordering a white wine. Peter trusted him with that, especially since he didn’t know anything about wine.

“What do you do for a living,” Peter asked.

“I’m a businessman but I also come from family money. Raised to take over an empire. But you, Peter Parker, are special and much more interesting I’m sure. What do you plan to do once you’re done with college?”

“I’m very ordinary. I’m working on my thesis, should be done with school by the end of the year. I plan on going into biochemical engineering,” he said and it went on from there. They talked the entire evening. Peter learned that Tony had become a father at thirty and even though he had never planned on being a parent he wouldn’t trade Morgan for anything in the world.

By the end of the night, Peter was tipsy and felt warm. He was positive that this was the best date he had ever and would ever be on. Tony put his credit card with the receipt without even looking at the cost. Tony helped Peter back out to the car when he swayed a little upon standing up. Once in the relative privacy of the car, Peter became a lot more handsy. He found himself in Tony’s lap with the other man’s lips on his own. Peter ground his ass onto Tony’s crotch, moaning when he felt that Tony was hard under him.

Peter had one arm wrapped around Tony’s neck and his other hand was tangled in Tony’s dark hair. Before Peter knew it, the car had stopped and they were in front of a building that he didn’t know but he could tell that they were in one of the nicest parts of the city. Tony guided Peter out of the car and into the elevator. He kept his arm wrapped protectively around Peter’s waist.

The two took their time getting to the bedroom, stopping every couple of feet to kiss and take some more clothes off. They were both completely naked by the time they finally got to the bedroom. While kissing, Tony lead Peter to bed where they tumbled down onto it together. When Tony untangled himself from Peter’s limbs, he leaned over and got a condom and lube from his nightstand drawer before rejoining Peter.

Even after getting the supplies Tony took his time. He slicked up three fingers but only teased Peter with one while his sucked bruises along Peter’s pale skin. “Beautiful, absolutely fucking beautiful,” Tony muttered into Peter’s skin. He had sucked a bruise over the scab that had formed on Peter’s hip from his fall. Tony took his time with Peter, he hadn’t found anyone he was interested in for more than a quick fuck for a while and even still he hadn’t had many bed companions since Morgan was born.

“Tony, fuck, I’m ready. Fuck me, Tony,” Peter whined after Tony had stretched him with three fingers and he kept brushing Peter’s prostate. Tony choose to ignore his pleas in favor of continuing to tease the younger man. He didn’t withdraw his fingers until the breathless whines turned to begging.

“Sh, I’ve got you,” Tony whispered when he finally withdrew his fingers. He rolled the condom on and added a little more lube before he lined himself up with Peter’s stretched hole. He slowly pushed Peter, groaning at the tight heat and reveling the sigh he had earned from Peter.

Tony didn’t move until Peter nodded his head and started to move his own hips, making sure to keep hitting his prostate with every thrust. Peter’s head was swimming. Tony was everywhere; in him, above him, and around him. Peter was moaning, having lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. He was mainly moaning Tony’s name along with some choice curse words.

“Tony, fuck, close. I’m so close,” Peter moaned, causing Tony to speed up. Tony was close too but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let himself cum before Peter.

It wasn’t long before Peter was coming between them, moaning loudly. Tony continued to pound into Peter, even after his orgasm began to fade. Peter let Tony use is body even as overstimulation started to set in. “Tony, cum for me,” Peter whispered into Tony’s ear. That was all it took because not a minute later Tony spilled his seed into the condom. They laid there in the afterglow until Tony got up, threw away the used condom, and got a warm washcloth to clean the mess on Peter’s stomach and chest before he returned to the bed where they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Waking up next to someone wasn’t new to Tony but it had become an odd occurrence. When he opened his eyes he found what must be as close to heaven as a man like him could possibly get. Peter was still asleep, face calm, and still in Tony’s arms. Slowly, Tony unwrapped himself from Peter and slipped on sleep pants. He left Peter one of his shirts and pants before heading to the kitchen. Tony wasn’t the best cook but he had picked up some tips from Jarvis, his mother, and the hoard of nannies he had had when he was younger. He stuck with simple things, pancakes and fruit never went wrong, and was just scooping the last pancake onto a plate when Peter wandered into the kitchen.

His hair was wet, most likely from a quick shower, and Tony had to admit that he looked somehow both adorable and sexy as fuck in the older man’s clothes. “Free dinner and breakfast, you really know how to win a college student over. At this rate, I may just not leave,” Peter said as he stole a cut-up strawberry.

“You act as if no one living here wants you here. Morgan has talked about you almost none stop and I have to say that I’m pretty fond of you myself,” Tony said, turning away from the griddle to quickly pull Peter into a kiss.

“I’m glad,” Peter said, a little breathless from the kiss.

“Stay, eat breakfast, Bucky will probably be here with Morgan soon and I’d hate to tell her that you already left,” Tony said.

That was how Peter found himself spending most of his day with Tony and Morgan but he couldn’t complain. He liked both of them and if he wasn’t careful he would let himself fall in love with them both without realizing it. Tony was sexy, confident, smart, and a lot nicer than some of the other guys Peter had dated and then there was also Morgan. She was the sweetest little girl Peter had ever met and she was just as smart as her father.

  
•••

  
“Do you love Daddy,” Morgan asked, one night about six months after Peter and Tony’s first date, while she and Peter were watching TV on the couch. The penthouse had become a usual haunt for Peter, he was pretty sure he spent more time there than in his own apartment, even when Tony wasn’t there. Tony occasionally had late night meetings and Peter usually took care of Morgan that night. Peter had once asked Tony what he did during these late meeting but Tony had just said something about meeting with people discretely.

“Uh, why do you ask,” Peter asked instead of answering the question.

“Cause I don’t want you to leave us and if you love Daddy you won’t,” Morgan explained.

“Yeah, Munchkin, I love your dad and I also love you but let’s keep it a secret for now,” Peter said watching a smile grow on Morgan’s face. A moment passed and then Morgan launched herself across to couch to hug Peter.

“Why would you want to keep that a secret,” a voice asked from behind the couch. Peter and Morgan turned to see Tony standing there with a smile on his face. “I mean, I haven’t kept it a secret that I’m pretty much head over heels for you.”

“Daddy, come watch a movie with me and Pete,” Morgan said before Peter could reply.

Peter didn’t have a chance to really ask Tony about it until they were both in bed that night. “Do you? Really love me, I mean,” he asked after Tony had gotten into bed with him.

“Yeah, Pete, I do. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone other than Morgan,” Tony said and kissed Peter’s forehead. He pulled Peter into his arms until the younger man had his head resting on Tony’s chest. “You know, I think a lot about that day,” Tony said after a moment of silence. “That day could have been the worst day of my life, I could have lost Morgan but instead I found you. Peter Parker, one of the last truly good people in the city, willing to sacrifice his own life for a girl he didn’t even know and then buy her lunch and sit with her until someone got there. You and Morgan are the light in my life, without you two I would be plunged into darkness with no way out.”

“You don’t have to worry about losing Morgan or me, Tony. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Things were good. Perfect, in fact, except for the fact that Peter was still in the dark about Tony’s job. Tony had almost told him a few times but couldn’t bring himself to, not yet. _Soon_ , he kept telling himself. _Soon_ was longer than expected because Tony blinked and Peter had graduated, moved in, and was helping him raise Morgan. Tony had met May, and though she wasn’t wild about him she didn’t outright dislike him, and they had their one year anniversary and then their two year anniversary. “Bucky, how did you tell Steve you had joined—started working for me,” Tony asked while they waited for the head of another family to show up.

“He could just tell that something was up, I guess. I ended up having to tell him and yeah, there was a fight mainly about my safety and making sure I didn’t end up in jail but he understood why I started working for you and once he met you it helped.”

Tony made a humming noise and then the other family head arrived. _Soon_ , he promised. He waited a month later, the first chance he got because that was the first time Steve and Bucky could have Morgan spend the night. When Peter got home from work, Tony had pulled some strings so now Peter worked closely with Bruce, Tony was in the kitchen making dinner. “Go shower and change into something comfortable,” Tony said after giving Peter a quick kiss on the lips.

Dinner consisted of homemade lasagna and mixed vegetables. It was good but Peter could tell something was off. “You okay, Tony?”

“I have something to ask you but first I need to tell you something. You know I’m a businessman and I took over the family business at twenty-one when my parents died. The business is—I’m one of the major family heads of the underground mob, the last head of the Stark family,” Tony said and he watched Peter closely.

“I—what? You’re joking? You’re not joking. You’re a mob boss? I’m in love with a mob boss? Have you ever killed anyone,” Peter looked pale and Tony was a little worried that he might faint.

“Yes, but I’ve never hurt an innocent. I take no joy in some of the things that I have had to do but they were things that had to be done to keep you and Morgan and others safe, Peter.”

“I,” he paused, not knowing what the fuck to say. “I need time to think, I think,” was what he finally got out and left the table.

Tony didn’t follow. He understood that it was a lot to take in, that didn’t help the ache in his chest. He took a deep breath and took the small, black velvet box out of his pocket and set it on the table before standing to clean up the dinner. He went to their shared bedroom once to get a change of clothes but Peter was already in bed. If Peter was actually asleep or just pretending, Tony wasn’t sure but he would still give Peter space. That night Tony slept, if you could call the restless fits of dreamless sleep truly sleep, on the couch but he mainly sat there. He stared at the small box in his hand and would occasionally open it to see the ring glaring back at him.

He gave up on sleep around four in the morning. He wanted to be able to say that if Peter wanted him to he would give it all up, pass the title to someone else but that wasn’t an option. Blood was what counted in the mob, though inner circles were sometimes referred to as blood. Tony had thought a lot about what he was going to do when he got too old to continue as the family head or if he was killed which was a very real possibility. When he was Morgan’s age he had already started being groomed to take over the family title but he didn’t want that for Morgan. If (when) he married Peter the younger man would have a right to the title if he wanted it but Tony knew that his heart was too kind to make some of the decisions that needed to be made when running one of the most powerful families in New York. Howard had been sure to drill that into Tony; that Starks were made of iron and had to rule with an iron fist.

Once he made up his mind he called Pepper. “Tony, if you are not actively dying you will be when I get my hands on you. It isn’t even five yet,” came Pepper’s tired voice when she answered.

“You’ll want to be the first one to hear this,” Tony promised. “I need the family gathered by the end of the week, everyone. I have an announcement.”

“Are you kidding me? Rhodey is out of the country working on a deal on your behalf and Clint is off the grid trying to send a message to the Russians that tried to kill you a few months ago.”

“Pep, I’ve picked a successor,” Tony said and that got her attention.

“I’ll have everyone by the end of the week. Will we be expecting Peter,” she asked gently. She knew part of what he planned but not all of it.

“I don’t know. I told him about what it is I actually do and he took it about as well as can be expected,” he sighed into the phone.

“You told him? Why the hell did you do that?”

“It didn’t feel right asking him if he didn’t know what he was getting into and I had been meaning to tell him for a while now.”

Pepper’s tone was cautious when she spoke again. “If he goes to the police,” she started but didn’t finish.

“Then I’ll go to jail or at least be caught up in court for a while. Even if he does leave me and go to the police, he is not to be harmed in any way,” he said and Pepper could hear the resolve in his voice. He didn’t act like a heartless mob with his inner circle but she knew that if even they disobeyed an order when he had that tone of voice there would be a price to be paid.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Tones,” was all Pepper said before she hung up. She had plans to make and minor miracles to pull off if the family would all be in the city by the end of the week.

Tony sat there for a while and pressed the heel of his hand to his eye while he took a deep breath. “You would let me walk out of here and tell the police? You would let me help put you behind bars and do nothing?” The voice startles Tony. He hadn’t realized that Peter had been in the doorway.

“Yeah, Pete, I would. If that’s what you chose to do, I wouldn’t stop you,” Tony said with no hesitation.

Peter slowly walked to the couch and Tony felt an ache in his chest when he realized that Peter was in his clothes. “Why?”

“Why,” Tony echoed.

“ _Why?_ You would let me ruin your life with not repercussions, why? What makes me so special?”

Tony looked at his with hope in his eyes. Peter was giving him a chance to explain and he hadn’t run for the hills as soon as he found out. “I told you on our first date that you were special. I knew as soon as saw you in that diner that you would change everything. You are it for me, Pete, no one can compete. I’ve fallen so hard for you that there’s no way I can possibly get up again.”

“I’m worried, Tony. What if you’re hurt? What if I lose you,” Peter asked and Tony could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

“You won’t lose me, Pete. I'm not going anywhere,” he said and pulled Peter into his chest.

“You don’t know that!”

“I’m as certain as I can be,” Tony said. Peter pulled away and just looked at Tony before leaning in and kissing him as hard as he could. Tony was the one to pull away from the kiss. He reached into the pocked of his sweats and pulled out the small box. “This isn’t how I imagined asking you, I was going to ask you last night, but will you marry me?”

“Yes. You’re it for me, Tony,” Peter said. They stayed apart long enough for Tony to put the ring on Peter’s finger before they were kissing. “Make love to me, Tony.”

“Anything you want, Peter, it’s yours,” Tony said. He manhandled Peter until he was laying on the couch and Tony was over him.

Tony took his time with Peter, kissing and teasing him until the younger man was left gasping under him. When Tony decided that he finally wanted to start prepping Peter, he lifted him and carried him to their bedroom. He took Peter apart, bringing him to the edge, three times before he even pushed into Peter’s pliant body. He whispered a constant string of praise while he fucked Peter. They stayed in bed until noon when the finally dragged themselves from the sweat and cum stained sheets so that they could shower and make themselves presentable before Steve and Bucky were meant to drop Morgan off.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was there by the end of the week. They all hadn’t been in the same room for nearly two years, busy with work. “So what’s this important announcement,” Rhodey asked once they were all there.

“I have two announcements. I’ve chosen a successor,” Tony said and everyone fell silent. “I’ve known since before Morgan could walk that I didn’t want her involved in the life but the future is female. If I meet a sudden and untimely end Pepper and Nat will take over. I know that the two of you will do right by me, Peter, and Morgan.” Everyone erupted in cheers. Though neither redhead would admit it they both had a few tears in their eyes.

“What’s the second announcement,” Bucky yelled over all the commotion and everyone quieted down enough to hear what else Tony was about to say.

“You will all be staying in town for two more weeks because in two weeks' time I will be getting married.”

Peter and Tony had talked about it and they decided that they wanted a small wedding, friends and family only, and since everyone was in town they figured why not get married in two weeks. The room erupted in cheers and congratulations. “Who would have known that Tony Stark would get married in this lifetime,” Clint teased and everyone laughed. They all laughed and celebrated until the early hours of the morning. When Tony got home that night he found his daughter and fiancée curled up on the couch after they had fallen asleep while watching ‘ _Dragons: Race To The Edge_ ’ a show that Morgan had become obsessed with after seeing the first _How To Train Your Dragon movie_. He covered the two with a blanket before getting on the cushion next to Peter.

•••

  
The ceremony was small. Steve officiated, Morgan was the flower girl, Rhodey was Tony’s best man, Bucky was Peter’s best man, and May gave Peter away with the parental threat of ‘ _don’t you dare break my baby’s heart_.’

“Peter, you and Morgan are the lights in my life. I’ve known from the start that you were it for me. You stole my heart in the beginning and I can’t imagine anyone better having it. I’m the luckiest man in the world to be marrying you today and spending the rest of my life with you,” Tony said.

“We had a chance meeting nearly four years ago and even though the circumstances weren’t the best they led to the best things in my life, you and Morgan. I wasn’t sure if I believed in soulmates before I met you but now I know that they are real because I was lucky enough to find mine. You took my life and completely flipped it upside down but I’ve found that any view is good as long as you’re with me. You are the person I am spending the rest of my life with and that means you’re stuck with me until one of us kicks the bucket. I may not understand everything that goes on in your head but I know that I love you because of it. I am here for you to do whatever I can to help because I love you more than words can describe. I will stand by you, celebrate your victories, mourn your losses, and love you unconditionally. I am the luckiest man on earth to have found my soulmate, my perfect half, Tony Stark,” Peter said and he had the dopiest smile on his face.

“You just had to out do me,” Tony muttered softly so only Peter heard, causing him to erupt into a small fit of giggles.

“Tony, Peter, you may now kiss the groom,” Steve said.

Tony pulled Peter into his chest and kissed him as if his life depended on it. The crowd cheered and ‘awed’ and Tony heard Morgan let out of soft ‘eww’ before they pulled apart. Peter had a blissed out look on his face and it took him a minute to find words again. “Luckiest man in the world,” he said before Tony kissed him again, softer this time as they just basked in the love between and around them.


End file.
